Project M4587
by Death of 4
Summary: First succeeded Project: Project-M4587. The most advanced, most dangerous, most merciless. This 'thing' has changed life as people may possibly know it, this monster can kill more people than ever before. The beginning of the end, the Death of Life.AU
1. Death Only Awaits for Those Who Fight It

Disclaimer: hate to say this but… I don't own…lol :P

ENJOY!

Wires traveled from the metal walls to the center of the room. The circular room wasn't as quite as big as it would've seen, but who cared. This project was a miracle! The first succeeded project, the most advanced, the most longest.

Project-M4587. It took 21 years just to prepare, took another 15 years to accumilate the needed objects, and another 53 years to create it. The laboratory had been built, metal of steel and iron put together, never once had it rusted. People had died. From mostly young to old, others from toxic gasses, but it was worth it.

The millions of other started projects, had all failed. But this one… was a miracle, it had actually finished. From just a mere hologram, to a creation of touch, sight, hear.

Finally, they had done it. But this creation was more advanced, more dangerous than any other one. It was the death of all life, the beginning of the end.

ZxZxZxZxZx

Steps echoed through the narrow metal corridor. Metal gave off clanks of sounds. Black shoes moved with black pants and a white lab coat accompanied with a black long sleeved shirt.

Dr. Haruhiko Usami.

The one who created it all, started it all.

He lifted his hand up and pushed his glasses up. He held documents in one hand and nothing in the other. The documents would finally say that it was finished, to be released out of the room. But It would not be released into the world, it will stay in the laboratory. "it." it was a word that Haruhiko loved.

The way it rolled off his tongue, the way it bounced off his mouth. He walked longer and longer until he halted in front of the door. The door slid open, releasing a shhhh sound. He grinned.

Wire connected from the ceiling and the floor, attaching themselves to the large tube in the center of the room, illuminating a faint purple and orange light. Sparks flashed from the wires, millions of them. A long curved desk circled the tube, buttons and screens and holograms filled the room. Scientists typed away.

He walked to the tube, Project-M4587. It looked like a normal boy, but on the inside was data only they could see, amazing chaos could release. Water filled the tank, it's brunette hair floated with each wave. Bubbles floated from top to bottom.

"bravo, bravo!" he shouted, it echoed and bounced from the walls, people still working ignoring him, but clearly heard him. His arms in the air, documents on the floor.

Life seemed perfect. The documents could wait until tomorrow.

ZxZxZxZxZx

Project-M4587 opened its eyes, neon green. An expressionless face, white lights circled inside his eyes, suddenly put into the middle creating black pupils. His mouth was covered by a metal tube connecting to the top of the tank. Same expressionless face, it transformed its arm into an arm cannon.

Silence filled the room, no lights but it's eyes and arm cannon filled the room. It lifted its arm at the glass tube, and orange glowed inside the cannon, suddenly it busted with life as an orange cannon shot the glass. Cracking the glass. Water gushed out and it stepped out. Wires disconnected from the wall.

Red lights begun to flash, and sirens filled the room. It stood there.

It crouched as it heard footsteps, the door opened and 5 men in black armor and tech guns filled the room. Guns aimed at it, it stood still.

Sirens blared. Red flashed.

They fired, "Transform shield!" it held its arm out and its hand turned into a shield, they were shocked.

It turned to steel as its hand turned back into a hand, they all just stood there with eyes shaking, what was that thing?

Its face turned merciless, as its hand turned into a large blade. It was large and the sharpness was unbeatable. It leaned back on one foot and shot at one of them, it raised its arm and the lade came down. The man automatically put its gun in-between the two. The blade cut straight through it and sliced the man, blood came spilling out.

He fell to the floor with a thud as blood filled the room. The others stared at the blood with shaking eyes and bodies. It turned around, stared at them while blood flowed from the blade and onto the floor. It smiled.

ZxZxZxZxZxZx

The door opened as bodies fell, blood gushing out. It transformed its blade back into its arm. Blood stained its face. It ran out of the room, sirens still blaring, red still flashing.

It ran corridors at a roadrunners speed. It transformed its arm into a knife and as people dressed in black came at it, it sliced them apart.

It stopped and walked into a room, it saw clothes on the floor and picked them up. It quickly changed. it wore black tight pants, black knee boots with buckles, accompanied by a black shirt and a black cape. It came with guns and knife, but it didn't need that. It put on the hood and walked out.

It found itself outside, rain was falling, beating down.

It stood there, it was the year of 4587, Project-M4587. The year. Bare trees covered the place, snow began falling. Building were skyscrapers, they reached the sky, they were all black while the snow was white. They had black machines, black lights.

It walked around, it was alone, it had no where to go. It stopped and looked around, it found an abandoned alleyway.

So It decided to stay there. It sat down and fell asleep.

A/N so sorry if it sucks! I was bored and I was listening to techno music and looking at some tumblr with awesome pictures. Check it out, its mayorofawsometown.

J next chappie will be up later!


	2. Chance Meeting

A/N: R&R! listen to this while you are reading this!

Snow fell into the dirty alleyway, where it was sleeping. Garbage filled the alleyway. A blue haired man with glasses was walking around the city until he spotted a black figure in the alleyway. He knew it was abandoned so what was a person doing there?

He walked through the snow as snow crunched under his feet. He gasped and was shocked at the person. A small boy around 10 years old was sleeping in there. He wore black clothes.

He saw the boy open his eyes, he had an expressionless face. His eyes were a bright neon green and small white lights circled in them. He held his hand out, " hi, I'm Takahiro." and he smiled.

The boy looked up at him. The boy jumped up and his arm turned into a black blade. Takahiro was shocked. How did that boy do that? But he had no time to think as the boy was aiming at him. Takahiro swung his arm diagonal and a blue light emitted from his arm as a sword appeared.

He put it above his head as the boy swung his 'arm' blade. Takahiro using all his might pushed his sword and the boy fell backwards, the boy then turned his blade back into an arm. The boy turned his hand into a gun and shot at Takahiro. Takahiro moved his way out of each bullet and he took the boys arm and held it.

"stop, I don't want to fight you." the boy with an expressionless face turned his gun back into a hand. Takahiro sighed. At least he stopped. Snow fell, "do you have a family?" the boy looked at him. "no." he said with a voice that sounded like a robot. What was this kid?

"then come with me." Takahiro said. The boy stood there. Takahiro took his hand and dragged the boy with him, the boy followed him reluctantly.

He walked into the room and the boy silently followed him. Takahiro turned to the boy, "I'm your new family. And your name is Misaki now." he said as the boy stared at him. "Misaki." he repeated. Takahiro nodded and hugged the boy tightly.

ZxZxZxZxZx

Years passed by as Misaki grew older, his knowledge expanded, and he learned how to control his special abilities, or his transformations. Now 18 years old, Misaki has lived a normal life. He has changed over time, his expressionless face turned into one of emotion, his actions of death turned into actions of help, thanks to Takahiro.

Takahiro revealed to Misaki about his engagement to Minami, who will be getting married to him in a few weeks.

Life had been easier. But Misaki didn't know that Haruhiko Usami has been hunting him down.

ZxZxZxZxZxZx

It had escaped and killed 57 people that night, Haruhiko was shocked. But he was excited that his little Project had succeeded to new heights. Now that he knew that Project-M4587 could kill 57 people in 4 hours, he could rule the world. Take over it all, with his little Projects help. Know he knew everything, but first challenge. Finding him.

Those last years he had been modeling, creating new projects of hostile weapons and hostile projects. One of them, the Nightmare. The Nightmare, his latest creation, you climb into it and you control it. Massive power and destruction. It took the form of a Transformer. A Transformer, something that could change to human like conditions, but as a large automobile human with mechanics and weapons. The ultimate.

He created the Massive. The Massive, a large black ship with powers that could destroy even a mere galaxy. He created Chaotics. An army with the power of a million Nightmares. He could defeat everything, control everything. But first, he had to find Project-M4587. And with that, he could control the everything.

A/N: sorry it was short, I didn't have enough time! :'(


	3. Gambling

A/N: LISTEN 2 THISSSS! URGENT: .com/watch?v=80BGEthNXN0 yeah u SHOULD! GRR! RAWR! Enjoy! Lol, I am sooo happy with the reviews I am getting! THNX! Luv u guys ^_~

don't own Junjou Romantica

The room was filled with darkness, black spread across the room like a mat. Silent footsteps were heard, if you heard closely, it would sound as though they were circling something.

A chair was in the center of the blackness, a man circling it. "I need you to do something for me," a voice spoke, a chair stood there. "and exactly why?" another voice responded back.

"because… this is my life, my story, my dream," the voice spoke once more. "and why the hell should I give a damn?" another voice said back. "because you are the only one who can help me, the only one left with a real chance,"

The man in the chair took a cigarette and set it on fire, two faces were illuminated. A man with glasses, and another with silver hair. "its simple, all you need to do is get close to Takahiro Takahashi. And when the time is right, get close to Misaki. Or… Project-M4587."

"damn, all this stuff for one little Project. Fine, but in repayment, I want you to give me solitude and ignorance," the silver haired man spoke. "I want nothing to do with you."

Dr. Haruhiko smirked. "its all just an act."

XxXxXxXxX

Takahiro walked into the building of where his job was located, the co-assistant of KILO KAI Development. He saw his manager, Aikawa, walk to him. She winked, "this is a new timer, why don't you show him around?" as she left the silver haired man with him, she walked away.

He had silver hair and lavender eyes. Táchira smiled and held his hand out, "nice to meet you! I'm Takahiro." the other man forced a fake smile and shook his hand, "Akihiko Usami," they finished and they walked off.

XxXxXxXx

As he left the building, Akihiko remembered, "I want you to give me solitude and ignorance," it was simple, and a simple task. He walked out into the snow.

Black building towered over him, space shifted through, mechanics of all sorts towered over the tallest sky scrapers. The ultimate life. The ultimate year. The year of power and technology, the year of life. Everything seemed perfect, except for a Project that seemed to change everything.

XxXxXxXx

Takahiro ran over to the waiting man, "Akihiko-san! I'm here!"

Akihiko smiled to himself, "Takahiro! Nice to see you!" they walked off into the building as partners, but to Akihiko… it was a never to be love.

He remembered, "just an act huh?" he said to himself as he looked at the smiling Takahiro. It was so much more than that. He never knew he would have fallen in love, something unexpected.

But he knew Takahiro was the one, to change his life, his everything.

…

He didn't want to hurt Takahiro, but it was a mission. Project-M4587. It was all its fault. He hated it, he didn't want to hurt him, he just couldn't, but he had to, and he hated Project-M4587 for it all.

Why? Why had he agreed to it? He didn't think he would've fallen in love. The tables had turned, and he knew it.

If only there was a way to change something, something in his uneventful life, something that would change everything. but he didn't know that something, would happen in just a matter of time.

…

Haruhiko grinned, Akihiko was on the mission, he couldn't wait to get his little Project back. Oh, how he missed it so much.

The hairs in his neck tickled as he felt eager, eager to see his little project again. Oh, how life was too sweet to him.

A/N: R&R! Luv you guys! 3 I am not really impressed by how I wrote this but it was decent enough, maybe a bit more detail or something. Oh, well! Be sure to listen to that URL I posted, don't listen to it if yo udont like dramamtic effects or techno music. Its what started this whole thing anyway :P lol

R&R! ^_~


	4. Not An Option

A/N: sorry it was such a long time since I updated, I had some… delays! Well I had my cheer competiton, school, and went to a beach house party so you know haha lol!

Enjoy!

Takahiro sat next to Akihiko, in the grayness of the city. For it was Winter and the seasons passed for many long months. The tall black building seemed to protect and watch over them as they towered strong, and tall. White filled the world, leaving it as though it was a black piece of paper, just a plain piece of useless paper.

Snow began to fall though, coming in bits and pieces that seemed to bring back horrible memories to those who witnessed the past of the world. Blue clashed with white as the man shifted, gazing as though lost in space at the blank scenery. Violet eyes mixed with white as his eyes softened, a mix of love and hurt, as he looked at the man beside him. Takahiro sighed, "Misaki… his power… it's just… uncontrollable. He has succeeded in the tiniest bit with my help, but yet…it still fails. He controls it, but it controls him.

"an estimate of how he controls it would be 10%… how much it controls him… the rest of the 90%." Takahiro grew more annoyed, as well as sorrow built up inside the man. Akihiko cursed silently, he had forgotten about the Project. "that's why I need you!" Takahiro said.

Akihiko felt shocked, "what?"

"you're the only one who can help him, he's out of options, if he can't control it soon enough… he would be a monster…the end of life as we know it…the monster of this world," he said as he closed his eyes thinking of blood, gore.

Akihiko remembered the solitude he would gain from his brother, and he felt to be giving in every second but also for the sake of Takahiro. "all right…" he paused, but hesitated, " I'll do it"

Takahiro smiled at Akihiko and silence filled them both as the snow gave the emotions away.

XXX

Night came over, the outside world was as silent as a murder case. Takahiro laid in his bed, unable to sleep. He thought and thought of what would happen to Misaki of he ended up not being able to take full control of his power.

And what would happen if Misaki was able to, what would happen then? He shifted uneasily, he wouldn't know what to do. He just hoped it worked for the best, if not…disastrous things would happen. And that would be it. All of it. Gone.

But he grew more nervous as he heard a moan from down the hallway. But he knew what it was, Misaki. It could be too late to even begin, or to even hope. He was already transforming into that…beast…that… monster. And there was nothing he could do, until Misaki was finally taking control over it.

Misaki shifted, very uncomfortably, once more. Sprawled out. His dreams turned to nightmares as he envisioned of blood, stainless blood. Nightmares seemed to be filling him full of thoughts in the day he could no longer think. Like something was controlling him.

His arm glowed bright green as it transformed into a black, sharp blade. It turned back into an arm. But once again repeated itself. Sweat rolled down, a pained look on his face, as he felt a sharp pain coming from the inside of his mechanical body. Or…its mechanical body.

XXX

Takahiro could already tell by the way Misaki was acting, vague, absent expressions, no movement whatsoever, merciless faces.

He was losing.

8% of him controlling it… 92% of it controlling him.

Winning wasn't an option.

A/N: oh em gee! The middle of the story I already have it planned out! EEP! Cant wait ;D please R&R

NO FLAMING! And sorry for little improper grammar, my keyboard aint the best… (-_-") lol


	5. The Program and the Human

A/N: oh my god! FCAT MONDAY! Shit… on my MOCK FCAT I got a 57%…lol I am so going to fail this thing. Lol, wish me luck! But also please R&R!

The lightning flashed, a Transformer was seen in the mist. The robot stared out the window, neither lost in thought nor thinking at all. The rain kept going, not stopping no matter what. Tomorrow he would leave, tomorrow he would leave to meet the man he didn't even know. The man who would teach him how to save himself.

Yet he didn't want to go, he wanted to stay with his brother. He just couldn't leave.

XXX

Akihiko walked down the cold, disheveled corridors. The lights on the floor, sparking every 15 seconds. Papers and documents covered the floor with blood stains on them, bodies on the floor. He kicked one them in annoyance, they just got in his way. And that is exactly what he was doing here.

He stopped as he faced a black metal door. It gave a huff of air in his face as it opened. He chuckled at the sight he saw. His brother, quite the annoyance, had a cloth wrapped around his eyes. For his eyes couldn't take the light and began to bleed. Oh his idiotic mind. He walked outside. The snow falling as he looked up at the night sky.

The moon gave a violet gleam, the night sky lifting its planets across the stars.

His violet eyes seemed to match the midnight violet gleam. The moon shone with utmost brightness and darkness. Balancing the night.

Tomorrow he would meet the Project. Tomorrow, everything would change. Tomorrow, everything would come to an end.

XXX

Misaki stood there, staring at the silver haired man. He was…different. Somehow. He didn't know, but he just…felt that way. The man had deep violet eyes, and snow silver hair. It reminded him of snow, the thing that seemed to always calm him. No matter what seemed to have happened, it just did.

The moonlight lit the man's facial areas in which his violet eyes seemed to deepen, his hair giving off a silver gleam. It was… surprising. The purple night was set and done for it was beautiful and emanated a sound of awe through the dead space.

The man, otherwise known as Akihiko Usami, opened the jet black door, indicating he was welcome. No matter how tense each other's presence was to each others. Misaki, or also known as Project-M4587, walked inside, as tense as a metal knife could be.

The residence was dark and cold, no heat. Strange, the project thought. He could barely see where he was walking. The house was freezing, probability was the temperature was at least under 40F. He could feel his gears hitch and turn ice cold.

He tensed much more as he heard Akihiko's footsteps approach him, making him turn around slowly. Facing the now in front him man, he looked up at him and locked their eyes. This was going to be a slow night.

XXX

Akihiko was shocked at how young the project looked, so about 19 years old. But he was as young as he is dangerous. Awkwardness fell over them as they stood there, locked gazes. The window, wide open, giving a faint breeze, ruffling the boys hair.

They night was dark and cold, the moon was white and the space was a lustrous purple. The boys eyes began to lid. He grew worried, but also curious. What was happening? The eyes turned bright neon green, his arm glowed bright orange and mixes of colors clashed.

This must have been what Takahiro was talking about. Something, whatever it was, was controlling the project, the machine. His arm turned into a blade. This was going to be a slow night.

XXX

The program collapsed, a sickening thud came after. Akihiko huffed with struggle, that machine was more than anything he expected. It was stronger and more powerful. Its strategies were smarter than anything he'd ever seen before. But he knew it all, his brother had made it.

Akihiko slowly took continued steps toward the program. The night was still and thin, anything could have broken the silence.

This 'thing', whatever it was, was controlling the program. Akihiko knew he had to save the program from himself, for the sake of Takahiro. But then…came the deal. Solitude…for the project. He would do one thing, then the other. But the program was his first priority.

But then again, he knew by meeting this project, something would turn, something would turn eventually. And he knew exactly what this turn would be, he felt it.

A/N: I swear next chapter will be….romance! Yes! It's like finally! But excuse me, this wasn't my best work, it was like 1:00AM when I wrote this thing and I was listening to music that I hated… well I didn't really hate it, it was just…awkward for me.

Lol, R&R plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! Not that I need it. Luv u guys! XD


	6. The City Awaiting

Misaki opened the ice cold door, revealing a well kept house, somehow surprising the young robot knowing the man couldn't even heat the dwelling. He slowly walked across the floor, feeling the cold sensation of the floor. His arms found themselves wrapped around themselves, creating a type of heat. He sat there, silence, and nothing else. It seemed…peaceful. Especially, after the battle he had with the stranger he had just met. But his face…right where the man touched, just barely, slightly. It burned.

The young machine glanced outside, staring at the winter landscape, like a fantasy. Humans. Machine's considered them…lucky. Just like a lucky charm. When a war cracked the surface of this planet, they seemed safe. But in meantime, if they were threatened, they were unfortunate. No weapons called for death. Death was equal as to becoming a machine…a killing machine. Oh, the similarities. His eyes seemed lost. The world covered in sleet and the fog deepened the mystery of this place. Misaki's thoughts broke as a sound echoed through out the halls, thankfully not yet awakening the man.

Misaki stood, walking swiftly, yet somehow he felt awkward. He barely yet knew this place, like a maze in the dark. The ringing seemed to be lost in peril spirals across the enclosed space. He held his hand out toward the small red flashing object, his hands twisting, absorbing the call. He balled his fist, then suddenly opened revealing Takahiro's smiling face along with multiple other useless digital boxes. Misaki forced a smile back, it was difficult. How clueless his older brother was. "Misaki! What a pleasure to see you, how is everything?" Misaki stared at him happily, yet his emotions were the complete opposite.

"Fi-ei-ne…" Misaki cursed, his voice cracked. "it's fine. How's Manami?" he asked struggling to change the subject, "Is Everything Fine."

"she's well, very. Misaki, me and Manami thought of taking you and Usagi-san to the city. It's not far from where you are, maybe an hour or so. Would you like that?"

"um, sure. It sounds nice!" Misaki frowned inwardly, why did that man have to go?

Takahiro smiled back, "alright, since it's only 7:00, we have plenty of time to catch up and get ready. We'll meet up at 10:00! Bye. Misaki! And I'll contact Usagi-san, so he'll know. Bye!"

Misaki groaned, "why…"

XXX

Akihiko remembered to the night before, how the boy seemed to be controlled. By an animal, a monster. His brother, Haruhiko Usami. But that boy was different then most, maybe he was used as a killing machine, but he was much more than that, it seemed. Maybe, by doing this he can really understand just what happened to this machine. And what exactly who this boy was. And then…he can free him from the wires around his body.

XXX

Misaki took a long shower, getting lost. He changed, he wore white laced boots, as high to the knee, white pants, white t-shirt and white bracelets. Simple, compared to what he had worn when he had escaped from the lab. Black, all black.

Akihiko smiled at the thought of being with Takahiro, even if he had been engaged just a while ago. He slid on a black polo shirt and some casual black pants, as well as the equal colored shoes. He checked his watch, 9:00. Still.

XXX

Misaki ran towards the approaching couple, Misaki hugged Takahiro tightly and happily. The snow slightly still lurking on the floor, the sun shining through, melting the ice. Akihiko trailed behind, smiling at the blue haired man. Takahiro hugged his little brother back tightly as well, Manami smiling at them all. "Misaki, Usagi-san, it's nice to see you both. Haha…" he left with a light chuckle. Misaki looked confused, "what?" Takahiro laughed, "nothing…it's just you're wearing white as Usagi is wearing black. Oppostes attract!" he joked. Misaki sucked in a deep breath, he wanted to run away.

They walked off into city, hoping for a nice day, without killing each other.

A/N: sorry, little joke at the end, am I the only one laughing right now? Sorry for the late update, I really have no excuse. It's late and I'm draining of my energy. Lol, just please wait for the next chapter! PLEASE! And I'm wondering if my friend likes me. He always high fives me when he sees me, and he always says hi to me. And he gave me a fist bump when we went to Universal yesterday… in Men In Black. Wow…

Please wait, love you guys! R&R


	7. Emotions That Hold A Human

Takahiro smiled and laughed, as he was oblivious to the ignored glares at Akihiko Misaki gave at the tall man. Misaki continued to walk, only for the sake of his brother would he fake his smiles and laugh at _every _jokethe man made. Even if they were so ridiculous and he said the complete sentence grammatically wrong. They continued down the alleyways with bright, glowing signs of the title of the restaurants, libraries, video arcades, etc.

The small brunette looked up and gazed at the sun high sky. Although there wasn't sun, it was a planet, hanging low in it's resting place in the calm sky. Just hanging in the confinements of space, it wont go anywhere, not even a planet away. Not a star, comet, or a inch of space. He sighed and looked at his hand, he wasn't wanted. Nobody wanted a freak, a robot. He was a human with every disability and every advance in life.

XXX

The man with a cloth wrapped around his no longer eyes, laughed excitedly, he would soon get what he wanted. Haruhiko sat there, crossed legs over the chair, resting peacefully. After all his work and data he finally finished his final project, he stared and smirked at his new creation. Bubbles floated upward creating a gurgling noise, the water filled tube sat there silently.

XXX

"Let's go eat!" Takahiro exclaimed suddenly, causing Misaki to jump slightly. Manami smiled and nodded, "we should, I am starving." Akihiko obliged happily and Misaki just stared as everyone walked into a random restaurant. He recoiled as the hated silver haired man stopped at the door, he felt his face grow agitated. The taller man turned around, a smirk on his face. "Come on…" Misaki stared. "Brat." He gasped and he ran inside the restaurant at full speed. Akihiko stared at the boy.

Having sit down, they stared at the menu's. Misaki was silent as ever and he stared at the wall. He wasn't hungry. He put his head in his hand and stared at the window. He watched normal humans walk by without a problem in their way, their life was calm and peaceful. Yet everyday he woke up thinking, he was different. Not was, but _is_. They woke up like there wasn't a single problem out there in the world, snow fell thousands of places across the planet they resided in, every day it would snow. "I am like the snow that falls every day of every year. The snow that resides itself on this cold, yet warm planet." he though silently. A waiter eventually came, and after deciding what they wanted to eat, everybody ordered. "I'll take a salad. Caesar Salad." Takahiro smiled graciously. As the table soon ran out of people to order, it came to Misaki. Who stared outside.

Silence filled their gazes, and they all sat there waiting for the boy to finally pay attention.

Misaki kept thinking, "but what on Earth does that man want? Why the hell did he have to be the one to 'help' me control my 'instincts.' I'd rather take anyone else." Akihiko smirked, and felt like teasing the kid, yet he just didn't know what to say. "he teases me like theres no tomorrow, when really there wouldn't be an end to this damned place, too much technology. He's rude, he's too obsessed with my brother who's obviously engaged to Manami-san. I can feel the radiating waves coming from him that oh, so obviously spell, 'I hate you' in capital letters." Misaki's face grew agitated and looked like he was about to burst with a flow of energy. " He hates me, and I hate him. Its simple. DAMN IT!"

Akihiko stared at the kid with a winning grin, he finally caught his tease. " Hey, kid, hurry up. Not everyone's like you." Misaki snapped. He blasted from his seat, the chair fell down with a crunching sound as a leg broke.

"DAMN IT! I know not everyone's like _me_! Its always about what I _am_! I'm not human, I _get_ it. You don't have to spout it to the world," Misaki felt his left arm grow a strange, numb feeling. He didn't know what happened to it, but he continued his sudden moment of rage. "Everyone's like _you,_ they all wanna be like_ you! _Nobody cares about _me, _what I think!" the familiar orange color began to glow around the numb feeling arm, and Misaki growled. He couldn't control what was building inside of him. Hatred? No. something else. He continued to snarl un-humanly and as said arm started to transform into the weapon that killed those multiple people that night when he escaped he started to dash out from the restaurant.

XXX

Misaki gripped his left arm, it shot a strike of pain down his chest. He continued to run, the clouds hung over his head, rain collapsed onto the ground. His chest beated with pain. Each step he took, it made him glad, he got further away. The orange glowed more vibrant, yet it kept flashing back and forth between flesh and steel. He didn't know what was going on. He didn't who created him, he didn't know his real name, he didn't know what he was. He clenched his head and he grew nauseous. The rain fell down, with each splash it covered the green wide, terrified eyes.

XXX

Takahiro stood up his chair sliding back abruptly. He stared at the door, after moments of worried silence, he stepped toward it. Manami stared at the door, glancing back Akihiko quite often. Her eyebrows furrowed. Akihiko put his hand on the other man's shoulder. He nodded, "I'll go after him." he ran toward the door, glancing back at the blue haired man. When he touched his shoulder, he didn't feel tingles. "Strange," he thought. He didn't feel a happiness come to him, his face was pulled into a straight face. He left those thoughts, and focused more on the missing boy. Misaki.

He ran through the rain, his steps splashed through the forming puddles, causing his black shirt to get wet. As well as pants. He didn't bother with it.

Akihiko stopped and looked around, he sighed. He would never be able to find the boy in this weather.

The man looked around once more, and his eyes stopped on a faint, yet familiar vibrant orange that glowed through the dull Sakura trees. Blue glowed from the large lake that was surrounded by the pink trees. He ran toward it, he heard harsh, irregular gasps. As though it sounded the gasper needed air, yet couldn't find any. His eyes widened to see the boy crumpled on the ground, holding his arm.

XXX

Misaki gasped for air, the pain was horrible. He couldn't bare it. His eyes began to tear up. He felt a hand touch his wet hair, it flopped as the hand caressed him. He sat up with great force and he stared at the hand's owner. Akihiko. The man who murdered him. Figuratively of course.

He looked at the man as the man stared back, with half lidded violet eyes. Misaki felt his heart stop. Tears still dropped from his eyelashes, leaving a trail of reflecting tears. The boy didn't know what to say, his mouth opened and closed. His eyes widened as the silver haired man closed his lips on his. He didn't know what to do. His eyes closed as Akihiko released his lips. He smirked.

Misaki had a faint blush, his bangs covered his face. "Why?…" Akihiko looked at the boy. "Because. I love you." Misaki looked confused, "but I thought you… hated me?" Akihiko chuckled. "You're stupid. Like always. Listen, you are special. You do have feelings, you are not just a robot, a machine. See." he brushed his thumb across the tears and blush that spread across the younger's face. "you cried, you felt loved, and you felt angry. Those are all emotions a person holds. Just remember that." Misaki gasped. His eyes prickled with tears once again.

Misaki threw his arms around Akihiko, and the older man wrapped his arms around the younger. Misaki soon fell companion to sleep and he grew limp. Akihiko cringed, Haruhiko still wanted Misaki. But he would break the deal, even if it meant death.

…

A/N. . . …. that felt rushed, even if it was. GAAHHH! IM SO SORRYYYY for not updating earlier. School sucks. Anyway, I'll update A.S.A.P! sorry . I also love Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi :33 so cute.


	8. Simple Enough

A/N: SORRY! Last chapter was horrible… the romance was really fast and rushed. Unperfect! Sorry for the late update, god school sucks… well, while I go sob my heart out you guys read! And review! New fave song, Louder Than Thunder by Devil Wears Prada!

Misaki woke up to the cold air tingling his nose, darkness engulfing him. He couldn't feel anything except for two warm arms wrapped around him. The boy snuggled closer and the arms wrapped tighter. It made him feel safe, like nothing could harm him. The snow falling outside, black towers towering over them with power and control. Quiet, quiet like the snow Misaki stood up. Crawling out of the warmth.

Akihiko rolled over on his side, incoherently muttering small words. Of course, making as low noise as possible Misaki made his way to the balcony window. Resting his head against the fogged window, he wrapped his hand around the handle and slowly opened. The cold air hitting his face. It felt nice.

Misaki sat down, the snow falling constantly. People walking in and out, still early in the day. Children playing in the snow. Peaceful they were. Nothing could be ruined.

A certain ringing formed its way into the teen's head and Misaki ran inside. Making sure to be quiet enough so he wouldn't wake the older man. Snatching the phone he quickly ran outside, shutting the balcony door. He pressed the glowing green button, indicating yes. Or answer. Or whatever.

Misaki pressed the phone against his ear, "yes?"

"Is this Misaki Takahashi?"

"Yes."

"Your brother, Takahiro Takahashi, is missing."

Misaki dropped the phone. It thudded against the floor. "Hello?" the electronic voice finding its way out. "Hello?" it couldn't be possible. How could it be possible? It could just be a prank… but… the voice was so serious. And calm, and hinted concern.

The phone hung up and Misaki stood there, scared and worried. His brother was missing. With absolutely no leads or clues as to where he was. The government would dismiss these missing cases, thinking it stupid to try to look for them.

They'll just make a new human, they probably thought. Misaki didn't notice the footsteps making their way to him. Purple eyes staring into his green ones. "Something up?" Misaki looked up, startled. "The phone…" Akihiko raised an eyebrow.

"The phone? Yes, continue?" Misaki stuttered, "he said… he said Takahiro is missing…" Akihiko looked surprised. "What?" they both knew what he said and looked at each other.

XXX

Haruhiko laughed and stood up, it was getting good. The game was starting and ProjectM-4587 was merely the target. Akihiko has done his job, get close to the project, now he can leave and never be bothered again. Good. He didn't need some sibling blocking his plans for world domination.

He turned around and stared at a metal door. Enclosed inside was a certain blue haired man that everyone loved and cherished. Missing and wanted. But they wouldn't get him, not until he showed up. Not until his little runaway showed himself. And if he did, he would take him back. Control him once more and use him. He quickly turned around and looked at the tube that held the shadowed object. He grinned, it was perfect. This new project could help him. As soon as it was done… this new project could help as well. It was perfect.

Just too perfect. But just wait, just wait until it wakes up.

XXX

"I have to find him…" Misaki flowed out, trailing off a bit. "Then I'll go too. I think I know who did this." Misaki looked surprised, how would he know who took his brother? It was strange. But he would take it, since he had no other help and since Akihiko would refuse anyway to be left behind. "Okay. But…how would we find him?" Akihiko looked at the boy.

"I know. Just wait here." and he left the boy standing there awkwardly. He ran into his room and pulled his phone out.

Missed calls: 3 from Haruhiko Usami.

Shit. He pressed call and placed his phone on his ear. The ringing annoying the hell out of him. Eager to speak to his godforsaken brother. "Hello?" the voice lingered in a seemingly teasing way. Haruhiko. "Hello, you sick piece humanity." chuckling cam from the other end. "Well, you clearly did your job and I sent a quick errand boy to pick up your little crush's brother. How pitiful, how could you possibly explain to the little boy, my little boy, that your love for him is all fake and how you set him up?"

Akihiko snarled, "I just want you to know that I do love him, and I wont be giving him up to you so easily. I'm breaking of our deal… and I'm coming for Takahiro. And I'm going to end you."

He hung up, leaving the room. He saw Misaki standing there, fiddling with his thumbs. It was still early. Misaki jumped when he saw Akihiko standing there.

"well? What do we do?"

"I know exactly what to do." Misaki looked confused but dismissed as he nodded.

XXX

Haruhiko frowned as he held the phone. He tossed it aside and saw the red button on the computer screen flash green. He grinned madly, it was finally time. After making this right after his project ran away, it was time to make it awaken. Unlike his project who had woken up unexpectedly. The green button flashed, 'Go.' flashing as well.

He pressed it, and a red eye opened. And the other opened, black hair flowing in the tank as the cord connecting the tank to the machine's mouth broke off. All other heavy, think cords falling to ground.

"Finally!" he giggled… mad scientists always prevailed. The tank water rushed out, and the machine climbed out. Soaking black hair and one red eye, it was even more perfect… like they could stop him now… not with this. The deal was off maybe, but the need for world control wasn't done yet. And if it meant killing everyone on the face of this planet, then by gods would he do it. With this new machine, he could do exactly that.

XXX

Akihiko looked at the guns on the table, bullets and knives surrounding them. A smoke in his mouth he looked at the boy beside him. "Y-you had all t-that in there?" Misaki stuttered as his hand grazed on a large bullet. Akihiko nodded and ruffled the boys hair. Misaki blushed but quickly snapped out of it. "Go ahead," Akihiko said.

Misaki looked panicked and fearful but shut his eyes closed as he clenched his hands. His left arm glowed a faint orange and Akihiko looked amused.

And the left arm had been engulfed by cubes, now looking like an enormous cannon. "Good job," and he kissed the boy tenderly on his forehead.

Said boy took a large bullet and opened his cannon, placing it inside. It clicked together perfectly and shut tight.

"All set," Misaki said quietly and he tugged on his loose clothes. He was wearing elaborate clothing. As well as Akihiko. Akihiko smiled to himself as the boy ran off, all that boy needed was a little love toward him. Just a little love and emotion, and he could transform himself into whatever he wanted.

As long as he didn't run away from him.

Misaki looked as Akihiko walked outside into the snowy landscape with bags full of weapons and clothes. It seemed like a bit much, but he would need it.

"Exactly, where are we going?" Misaki looked down. Akihiko looked to the left, where mostly the ghetto lived. "There."

Abandoned houses littered the place and chilly breezes passed them, blowing burnt papers toward them. Akihiko halted as Misaki followed. The sparks flashing as broken cords hung around them. Misaki looked confused. "what?" Akihiko said nothing as he walked inside, the door opened as though welcoming them.

The hallways were long and cold, papers and documents laying on the floor, blood stains on the walls and doors, cords laying on the floor dead. Misaki was scared, he didn't where he was. Something itched in the back of his mind when he looked down a specific hallway maybe, but nothing exact. Like he had been here before.

"Do you remember?" Akihiko looked forward, he knew the project had been raised here. But it seemed he didn't remember. Misaki shook his head confused, the boy felt so vulnerable. Not knowing anything, strange questions which he left unanswered, scared. And fear was the one thing that made him keep walking, as opposite as that sounded.

They walked for what seemed like hours, doors sliding open, something shuffling behind them, it was like they were walking in circles. Akihiko finally spoke up, "I love you…" Misaki couldn't hear that and asked. "What did you say?" a shake of the head in reply. Misaki shrugged.

They had finally stopped in front of a large door, with many blood stains on it. And engraving etched carelessly on there.

The door slid open. Misaki walked in following Akihiko.

"Sick little bastard!" Akihiko cursed and Misaki was utterly scared. His green eyes wide. "Oh, hello!" a man with a bloody dried bandage wrapped around his eyes looked at them. "Oh, why I see you brought him. What a goodie, well, I guess I'll be taking him now…"

Akihiko stopped him. "No. I came here for Takahiro." Misaki looked stunned. What the hell was going on? Was he the one who kidnapped him? Misaki gritted his teeth. Anger seething in between them.

"Oh, well he cant be reached now. Not until he," he pointed at the machine, "is returned to me." an arm was shot in front of Misaki. "No. I came here to kill you, and then take Takahiro." Misaki saw Akihiko point his gun at the man. The man simply laughed.

"No, you see that's not possible. The plan of you killing me, then taking him cannot be followed. You see, this is my plan. First, kill you. Take the boy. Then world domination. Much more simple… oh that's right. Then kill the oh, so precious Takahiro." 

Misaki growled, Akihiko looked at him. "DAMN YOU!" and Misaki couldn't control his anger and his left arm was glowing as it transformed into the infamous cannon. "I don't know what you want with me… but killing my brother is going to get YOU KILLED!" and Misaki charged at him. Only to be held back by Akihiko.

"No…" Misaki struggled, his eyes wide with anger and teeth gritted. Haruhiko laughed, "well, I'll explain it to you. Patience! Well, I am Akihiko's older brother," Misaki stopped struggling. "yes, now you see, I created you! I created your very existence. You should thank me." 

Misaki stopped all together, his cannon disappearing. "what else? that's right, I need you to help me. I want to use you to help me create a better world. A world rid of human existence, so it can be filled with things built and created like you!"

Misaki stared at the man, seeming lost. "And I wont stop until I have you. And that lover of yours, its all just fake. I made him use you, so I could have you. Its simple. It was all fake." Misaki pushed Akihiko off. "No, Misaki… listen-" Misaki cut him off, "really?" Misaki looked hurt. 

Akihiko averted his gaze, "yes… but I really do love you! You don't understand… I made a deal with him, but I didn't think I would actually fall in love with you." 

Misaki couldn't believe anything anymore, he was so vulnerable. Haruhiko interrupted, "well, this is just taking too long. But before I let you have your precious brother, you must survive each one of my 'tests.' or other known as my failed test subjects. Good bye!" and before either of them could answer, the floor opened up underneath Misaki and one hole underneath Akihiko, sending them hurdling onto the floor beneath them. 

"MISAKI!" and no reply was heard. Just silence as Akihiko fell down onto the cold, hard floor. Pitch darkness. Nobody else. Just himself. 

Pure silence.

A/N: DONE! YES! After like twenty hours… (-_-") please review! I really need them… ugh… next chapters will be action, horror, and adventure. I guess. Then the epic finale! Followed by a sequel. Yes, a sequel. 

The next chapters will be really good, review and you'll get them. :D *insert thumbs up!* sorry for the horribleness, I was tired. And it's 3:37 AM… ._.


	9. Sector 1

A/N: Still here and healthy! I think… I would love to thank my reviewers here because it means so much to me! JR fan fiction seems to be the only thing I can actually write for and succeed!

Thank you:

FreshPrinceLover

The Closet Romance

usamisaftw

XXxBurplexXx

Alana-kitty Chan

RandomInCommon

FeliciaVongola

TwilightMelodiac

And Witch19!

You guys have made my days, thank you all and I wish you continue to enjoy the story. Sequel coming up soon! Next couple of chapters will be in each characters POV so this one is Akihiko's POV.

I sat there, the cold feeling of being alone. Its what I wanted, the solitude, but I wanted to share it with the boy, Misaki. The floor had opened up and I fell through, and now I'm sitting a black, small room. The faint glow of blue began in small buttons, it looked like screens, multiple. And two large screens on the two walls. Blue emitted from the small buttons all around me and the screen began to emit a strange noise. The static filling the room.

The two screens began to form the shape of my brother, Haruhiko. That devilish bastard who wanted Misaki to control the world. Rid the world of human existence.

Sick bastard. "Hmm, looks like it worked… Hello, Akihiko, again. As much as I don't want to see your face again, I must explain this to you. You are in a small room, and you will be released into Sector 1. In that Sector you just have to survive and move onto the next two sectors. Sector 2 and Sector 3. If, and I mean if, you survive… Takahiro will be set free. And you have to leave, leaving Misaki with me. You really have no choice.

Good bye!" and that sick smile flashed off. I sat there as the door slid open in front of him. An elevator that stood in front of the circular room was large. And the numbers 1, 2, and 3 were on each side. Probably indicating the Sectors. I stood up, and holding my large gun I walked to the first Sector, glowing green. The elevator door opened.

I stepped in, Misaki was the only thing on my mind. I was forced to go through this and I would survive, just to see him once more.

I really didn't know what I would do, leave Misaki and free Takahiro or stay and fight the hell.

The elevator closed and lifted me up, fazing me for a second. "Sector 1 is emitted for danger. Caution is advised and keep weapons armed at all times. Warning percentage for dangerous creatures: 100%." the computers voice stopped, and the elevator stopped as well.

The door slid open, revealing green leaves and plants everywhere. The sound of shooting and blasting came from the room past the grassy wall. Misaki… probably. Damn. I wish I could go and save him. But he's strong enough.

Thorns came across the pathway and large leaves bouncing up and down. My gun close to my side, armed. My eyes scanned the area, alert. The sound of jiggling and squishing came from my left and I shot my head to look in that direction.

Pink flying bugs with neon green eyes flew toward me and I aimed my gun and shot. Multiple more came flying at me, clearly wanting to kill me realizing they were made by his loathsome brother. Yet they looked imperfect, like failures. They probably were.

"Damn it…" and I began to shot the nest that they were flying out of, screeches echoing in the green, dim hallway. It exploded and vanished. More to come, what else could he have made?

I began to walk forward alert and stepped on the crunching, dead leaves. The massive size of this hallway or room, whatever it was, was quite large. And if you stepped of the lighted pathway, you would surely get lost in the maze of leaves and strange creatures.

The silence was itching my skin until I felt little shakes in the ground underneath my feet. I looked down immediately and I saw small purple creatures with yellow spikes all over them pop out. I really didn't want to kill anything right now but I had to. I didn't have a choice. I aimed my gun and shot multiple times.

They just kept swarming me, the second you killed one, another popped out. I smashed its head with my foot, purple gush oozing out and I felt disgusted. I pointed at another one and I shot.

Damn things wouldn't leave me alone.

My gun was having a spasm and I finally killed all of them. I was gasping for breathe and it was hard to breathe after all that killing and shooting. My arm was sending a throbbing signal into my chest and it pained me to walk but I kept walking. Slightly faster.

After shooting some more flies and bugs I ran into the next door which the door was covered in vines, probably some kind of man eating vines. I shot them and they fell to the floor, burning.

I ran into the next room which was a clear room, white and glowing with cleanness. I slowly walked inside, it was a small room compared to the others. And there was a small screen on the left, along with small buttons. I cursed, I probably had a good idea what that was for.

I walked to the screen and saw as the static came on, flickering. And then a too familiar image popped up. Damn that sick bastard.

"Hello!" and his sick smile. "How is everything? Are you having fun?"

"Shut the hell up, I don have time for your sick games… what do you want?"

"Oh, dear. Well, I just wanted to see your progress, although I doubt you'll make it out alive… but here's a sneak peek at your little lover's, my lovely little project," I growled, "progress. Be glad I'm showing this."

And the screen flickered for a while until I saw a running image, darting through the thorns and thick vines that could easily suffocate him if he fell on one.

Small flies, the ones I had just killed had just shown themselves and had been trying to take bites out of the image. I saw a glowing come from the left arm and turn into a large, black, infamous sword. It seemed heavy, yet it was swung carelessly, and I saw as they all fell in half. Electrical sparks coming from the chopped bodies.

I saw as the left arm came back, the cannon reappearing and the figure darted off once more.

I clenched my hand, I needed to see him. Not just a screen video of him. I wanted to touch him and caress him. The screen flickered back to the bastard and I growled at him. "if you send something that kills him, I will murder you and rip your hair out and shove it down your throat…" the ideas of killing him just filling my mind to the brim.

A chuckle, "well, I might. Might not, but it also depends on how you do. If you dare threaten me then I will kill him. No hesitation, and besides I already made another one like him…" and the screen turned off. Another one like him? What the hell was that guy planning?

But making another machine like Misaki? How?

My thoughts trailed off but I snapped my head back in place when Misaki came to mind. Damn it… I dashed out of the white, glowing room and into a clear, circular room. Strange… I slowly walked inside, it was white and circular with a door on the other end, but it was glowing red. Locked? The roof was see through, so you could see the green 'sky'. leaves bunched up and little crawling creatures. 

By the time I walked into the middle of the room, the roof smashed, glass falling on my face, cuts bleeding slightly.

Nothing was there. I heard footsteps, by the loud sound I could tell it was a medium sized monster. Not a good thing. 

A greenish yellowish spit was coming, supposedly form the mouth. I aimed my gun and it dashed around the room. It was fast. I tried to shoot it but I failed and I felt something thick wrap around my ankle as I was thrown into the wall. My back well hurt like hell, flaming hell. I stood up, my ankle heavily bruised already and blood trailing down my back. Damn, I barely started and I was already bleeding.

I saw a shift in my sight in front my me and I quickly shot the shift in my sight. And as it shot into the rift, a purple monster, truly medium sized was standing in front me. It screeched and my ears were ringing.

It had a long, think purple tail and it had two long arms and two long hind legs. It maybe intimidated me, the cold glare coming from its green, slit eyes. 

It reminded me of a snake… I quickly ran to my left as I saw the grotesque creature open its mouth, and green oozing out slowly, it spit an acid that burned the spot where I had once stood on. The sizzling was burning the floor and I ran to the far end of the wall. I began to shoot at its back and it screamed a bit. Until it seemed to jump space as it was flickering here and there. 

I tried to keep up with it and it ended up in front me and it smashed my head. My vision was rocking and I it took me a while before I recovered. Dashing around the room, the purple creature messed it up even worse. My head throbbing I tried to aim, but finding that useless, I ran after it. Stupid as it may seem, it wasn't.

I waited for it to appear in front of me, to beat me up again. After some many minutes, it did. I ran behind it, as fast I could with a swollen ankle and a damaged head. I snatched its thick tail, and grabbing my gun and flipping it to switch to a sword, I cut its tail off. 

The tail flew off, flailing all over the place. Some gush, like blood, flying all over the now bloody room. It was a horrifying sight, but taking my advantage I sliced the head off the creature. The body falling to the floor with a thud. Sickening. The eyes darting around and then locking on mine, the slit eyes closed. Spit and blood covering my face. I tried wiping it off but found it useless because my hand was already covered in the sickening pair.

The door glowing red, turned green. Indicating passage. 

And I found myself back at the elevator. Sector 2.

XXX Misaki's POV

I was sitting there, a bump in the log. Helpless, vulnerable. Especially after figuring out that Akihiko's brother had created me… and realizing that maybe he didn't really love me. After all, they had made a deal. My butt was throbbing after landing on it, I was sitting in a small, pitch black room. Silence covering it all. Like snow. And never melting.

Suddenly small blue lights began to illuminate small parts of the room. Small, blue glowing buttons. Two screen were sitting on either side of the wall in front of me. The began to flicker on, static sounding its way through the room.

Haruhiko appeared, I clenched my fist, my teeth grinding. What the hell did he want? 

"Hello, my lovely project!" I cursed under my breath. "Why, no need to curse," I looked taken aback, what the hell? I barely said it out loud… "yes, I can hear your every movement and breathe. Anyway, I just had a lovely talk with your lover." Silence followed and I looked away, my hair swaying with the movement. My glowing, green eyes looked pained, my eyebrows furrowed. I didn't know what it was, sadness? Anger? I didn't know but my heart ached… I knew that all this thing was a fake.

The deal proved it, even Akihiko admitted it.

"well, since we don't need you to have a break down now… I'll explain everything. It's true, me and Akihiko made a deal. It was, in payment for getting close to you and bringing you to me," I shut my eyes. "I would grant his solitude. Which by the way he wanted very badly." I heard him sigh.

"he fell in love with your brother, and then since you somehow went berserk, he was asked to take care of you. Which he obliged to. Soon after, he truly did fall in love with you. For your temper, your amazing talents, and your adorableness." my eyes opened slowly. 

"Of course, knowing he would break off the deal for that, I sent my little errand boy to kidnap your brother, which you two held dear close." I really hoped Takahiro was doing alright, holding himself up… he wasn't exactly the sharpest knife. "and now you're here! Bravo. He did a good job. Yes, yes… well, anyhow, you're here."

Clearly.

"Past this is Sector 1. You will have to go through each Sector, three in total, and survive. If you do, and if so does Akihiko. Takahiro will be released. If you survive, which I guarantee, but if Akihiko does not," I cringed. "Takahiro will be killed." I looked up into his bandage wrapped eyes, eyes wide. 

"yes, well, good luck!" and the screens turned off. I shivered at the sight of Akihiko laying on the floor, as well as Takahiro… if that happened… well, it would all be over.

The fighting and everything. I couldn't allow that. I clenched my hand tightly and the door slid open. 

It was a black circular room with a thick, large elevator inside. Sector 1 was glowing green, Sector 2 and 3 on the other side. Slowly walking toward it, I grabbed my arm and it glowed brightly and transformed into my cannon. 

Waiting for the doors to open I kept my senses alert. Anything could happen. The door slid open and I stepped in a bit rushed for my liking. I was scared and frightened but I couldn't show it. If I did then Haruhiko would know my weaknesses. 

"Sector 1 is emitted for danger. Caution is advised and keep weapons armed at all times. Warning percentage for dangerous creatures: 100%." and the silence that fell after made me stiff. I didn't want to budge out of this elevator. Right now it felt like the safest thing around.

My cannon tucked close to my side, prepared to fire missiles, bullets, and spheres of power. I wanted to get this over with…

The door slid open and the humidity clung to my skin already making me sweat. I gasped a bit, the air was thick and hot, for the leaves and plants residing here, and it felt like there was a cow on my brick. A dead cow.

Stepping onto the soil, stepping over thick, purple thorn vines I made my way to the other side. The leaf twitched beside me and I felt something wrap around my ankle. Already I was fighting.

The thing around my ankle threw me up into the air, it quickly unwrapped itself and I flipped down to earth, trying to regain my composure. I was face to face with a vine, with thorns and the realization came over me. I looked down at my ankle, it was heavily bleeding and no doubt was it poisoned. 

It was throbbing and the blood was tickling my skin, drying onto it. 

I dashed around, trying to avoid the vine trying to stab me. Running around with a swollen ankle, I aimed my arm at it and charged my cannon for a power sphere. The blue emanating from the end of my cannon was strong and I quickly released it, hitting the vine. The vine squirmed and fell to the ground, burning. The ground began to shake and a Venus-flytrap looking plant stuck its body out of the ground. Screeching as the now burning vine was shaking all around. Finally it shut up and silence was the only thing holding me up.

I could feel the poison slowly working its way up, and I had to stop it. I just didn't know. The plant's sharp teeth were opened and closing, I glared at it.

"Bring it…" I mutter under my breath. And the plant glared back and it screeched, two leaves that were once beside it had now grown at least a couple feet and were now smashing at the ground. I quickly dodged a leaf that had tried to crush me. Leaf after leaf I dodged. I didn't have enough time to aim and shoot. I would've been injured if I tried to.

An idea popped into my head and while I was running I transformed my cannon into the infamous black sword. The added weight did nothing to me and I kept running, a bit faster maybe.

Each time I dodged I got closer to the plant. Once I was close enough, just about touching the grotesque slimy plant, I stopped and faced the plant. Sticking my hand onto the slimy body, I pushed myself up, realizing my ankle was not really functioning. I was in the air, and I raised my black sword. I then sliced the plant in half, and the leaves stopped. Finally.

What was that? As it fell, sparks were flying around. Was that a failed project? If it was, then everything else must be. 

Damn. He's smart. Keeping his failed projects just for this.

After running for a while, shooting pink bugs and crushing some more, I finally made it to the end of the room. 

The door slid open and the room was white. Not a mess. Unlike me. I was bleeding on my ankle, poison making its way up, causing my gears in my foot to stop. Limping, I stepped in, my arm back to normal. My flesh was dirty and my hair was a mess. There was a screen to my right, and I stepped towards it. I almost fell but I managed to keep myself up. 

What a bastard, poisoning me… he knew that even that could stop me.

Falling to the white floor that had a blood trailing me I sat down. Gripping my ankle, I couldn't feel it. A small puff sound came from the space beside me and a small table with a white wrap for my ankle and medicine was given. The screen flickered, static occasionally appearing.

A familiar image appeared, "Hello! It seems like my poisoned creature set you down…" I growled at the image of him, and glared. "Damn you! You knew that a certain poison could stop me from functioning!" it was true, only a certain poison could actually stop me. 

He scoffed, "well of course, I made you. And would that certain poison be called " Exbryd?" Exbryd was a poison that could kill anything electrical, something like gears, or electronically. I was made like that. So that could easily spread in my body and kill my power gears. And automatically turn me off if it reached my most important gear, my 'heart.' it was already, maybe, just above my ankle. That wasn't good, its fast spreading could kill me by the end of this Sector.

"well, I decided to be nice to you and sent you some medicine. It can cure a bit of the spreading and slow it down a bit." I looked at him, "but why would you poison me and then send me some medicine?" I would probably despise the answer, but hey, I needed it. 

"I just love seeing you in pain." 

Snatching the bottle with a scowl on my face, indicating my feelings, I poured it on my wound. 

He smiled at me, that sick bastard. I wrapped the bandage around my leg. It soothed my pain a bit but it still pained me to walk a bit.

"Oh yes, since I allowed him to sneak peek at your progress, I'll let you view his" and the screen flashed to a different image. One of an image that was shooting pink flying bugs, the ones I had once encountered. I was able to make out the figure, the deep violet eyes, the silver hair… it was Akihiko. I missed him, and I wanted him to hold me like he once did.

Tell me he loved me, and I would blush and mutter things about how embarrassing he was.

I lifted my hand and touched the screen. The image walked through another door and the image stopped. Haruhiko appeared and I snatched my hand away in disgust. "Well, arent you picky? Anyway, I hope you enjoy your stay." and the screen turned off. I stood there, stiff and unchanging. I looked at the door ahead of me. 

And began to walk. Damn this, I would kill that man once I saw him again. After I survived and set this world free of him, I would kill him. I swear.

I stepped to the door, my ankle beginning to feel better. Even if he helped me, he said he liked to me see in pain. I closed my green illuminating eyes. The silence in the white room eating everything.

The door slid open and I stepped onto the soil, I looked in front me. I dug my foot into the ground, having nothing else to do. It was a tunnel, and it was underground. Soil falling onto my face ever so gently.

I made my way to through, my senses alert. I stopped when I saw a web. There were bugs squirming in it and having no choice but to set it a flame I transformed my arm into my cannon. I aimed and shot at it with a missile. The fire eating the web, the bugs set free aiming at me. 

I saved their goddamn lives, couldn't they at least help me? I dodged their attacks and shot them one by one, watching their dead bodies fall to the soil. 

Stepping over them I continued on. I kept thinking something was going to pop out of the soil to try and eat me.

A wall came upon me, no way to get through. This had to be some kind of trick…

I stepped back a couple of steps aiming at it, waiting as my power sphere began to charge. The blue sphere was broken off as the ground began shaking. The puff of the soil getting in my eyes, I tried to blink it out but I couldn't and decided to leave it. I couldn't let my guard down from some soil.

The shaking grew stronger and I found myself nearly on my knees holding the ground for balance. The rock wall in front me collapsed and realizing my mistake of standing there, I dodged the giant, scaly worm as it squirmed by me. I landed on my hands and a pulse of pain was sent through my body. Damn it. 

Standing up and brushing myself up I passed through the now broken wall. 

The door on the other end I dashed towards it, but the ground began shaking once more. The door was glowing red. Locked? My ankle was in pain but I held myself up as the ground collapsed in front me. I was standing in a circular room, covered in soil. I was still underground, in a soil room.

Coming out of the now formed hole was a giant worm with a large mouth.

What the hell? didn't I just see one?

I turned around when I heard a screech, it was the one that had blasted itself through the wall. I was unsure of what to do. I was cornered. The worm in front me screeched and lowered its head at massive speed, mouth wide open. Was it trying to eat me? I jumped backwards but I tried to stop, realizing the other worm was behind me. I had forgotten about that one.

In my attempt to stop, the worm behind me had its tail swipe me across the room. My back was sent into the wall and I fell. I quickly stood up and I quickly dodged the bolt of blue sparks they had produced at me.

Damn.

I quickly aimed at the face of the one near the locked door, loading my power sphere. It was a good thing they were tiring out. I shot and the face exploded. Leaving the body behind, as it smashed to the floor. Quickly moving behind it as a shield, I quickly began to charge my next sphere. The blue emanating from the cannon. I gasped for breath, my ankle was killing me and the humidity under the ground was enough to tire me out. My gears were already slowing down. I needed a rest.

Finally charged and powered up, I jumped to stand in front of the worm's dead body. The worm began to slither quickly at me but I dodged and wrapped my arm around its thick neck. Turning myself around, still suffocating the creature I shoved my cannon in its mouth. 

Firing into its slimy mouth.

The body exploded and I laid down. Just gasping for air. I just needed air. Just needed to see outside again. Where everyday it was snowing and sunny. Air.

I forced myself to stand and I saw as the red turned green. Passage.

I stepped through and found myself back at the black elevator.

A/N: So… long… but hey, it was fun writing it! Not much of a good action writer but hey, I tried my best! And guess who this other one like Misaki is? Black hair, tall… kudos for those who guess right! :3 

Lol, each Sector is going to be one chapter. Sorry if its short. Or long. (-_-") PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you usamisaftw for reviewing my last chapter. I love you!


	10. Sector 2

A/N: I was on tumblr on Junjou Romantica, and I kept dying of cuteness! Anyway, hope you enjoy! MERRY CHRISTMAS! Lol, I got a new puppy and now I'm going to make him watch my Junjou Romantica Marathons with me! He's going to love it. Probably going to name him Usagi. I'm NOT going to do Misaki's POV except for a couple sentences. Its too long…

Akihiko's POV

I stepped into the elevator once more, this time where the 2 was glowing blue. The door slid close once more and I heard the electronically voice come back. "Sector 2 is emitted for danger. Be aware of your surroundings and keep all weapons armed at all times. Danger ratio percentage: 100%."

So it seems like Sector 2 is also bad, maybe even worse.

The door slid open and shivers sped down my back in a race. I stepped out, my footsteps crunching. My eyes widened. My hand held out, I breathed and I could see it. There was snow, it was falling. It reminded me of the city, it felt like years since I've seen it.

I missed it, considering it was depressing maybe, and maybe dangerous. But I couldn't help myself, after trying to be killed countless times.

There were cliffs on either side, blocking any adventuring from outside the path. Nothing else but snow. A couple branches here and there. There sky was blue and filled with clouds. I closed my hand into a fist. I swear I would survive, and then I'll tell Misaki that I love him. A billion times I will.

Stepping through the snow was more difficult than it seemed and I knew it would ail me from being fast enough to dodge attacks. Holding my gun with both hands I continued to walk. The snow suddenly busted and I saw as a small purple creature with ice spikes comes from its body, which strangely resembled the one in Sector 1, had jumped out. We seemed to have a stare down, until it decided to dart around the place.

Damn thing. I stood in place, and tried to aim. Once I had a clear shot, after its collective pause I shot. It exploded and fell to the ground. Blood like gush flooding the snow. Filthy. I loaded my gun once more and began to walk once more.

The ground began to shake and small worms began to sprout from them. Slithering their way towards me, thank god at a slow pace. And I tried to evade one as it tried to bite my foot. I lifted my head and smashed it in the snow. The body squirming around, it felt weird against my foot but I held in place and aimed. Shooting at it and it stopped. Blood filling the snow. I began to shoot all the worms and they all stopped slithering.

Seeing something slither always made me want to throw up. It was gross. It was abnormal.

Walking some more I saw a see through elevator to my left. Wondering if I should go to the elevator or not I looked ahead of me. Dead end. Sighing, I walked to the elevator and stepped into the platform as it began to ride me up.

Finally coming to a stop I looked below. White landscape everywhere. It was like looking at a completely white screen.

Stepping out of the elevator I looked ahead of me. The door across from the large water feature was red. Locked I supposed and it seemed as though I had to unlock it.

I saw a large water lake, and there was a platform. Looking into the water I saw nothing, it was foggy. It seemed like I was on my own. In the middle I noticed a staircase. An invitation to enter the water? Stepping back a couple of steps, I began to run, building speed. I let me last footstep charge my jump and I landed on the platform drifting on the water, it bobbing ever so roughly. I balanced myself, as well as the platform and I stepped towards the staircase. Landing on it I knew I would have to hold my breathe for how long so I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Stepping into the icy cold water was worse than the heavy humidity in the last Sector. The water coursing my body.

Opening my violet eyes, the water was a bit murky but I could see a few feet in front of me. My gun was useless under water so I clutched the handle and flipped it so the gun was inside and the sword outside. Holding my breathe I looked around. Nothing much to go off of, but I saw a green light at the left of me. Where the platform was.

Making my way towards it, nothing appeared, thankfully. I could barely hold my breathe any longer but I had to and felt even colder. Seeing the green glowing button, I smashed it and the water began bubbling.

Trying to keep my eyes opened, I saw the platform go under water. And just barely in my eyesight, I saw one suddenly form and raise. That raising platform was the one that was just after the staircase.

It was the one that would allow me to make it. But how would I unlock the door?

As the bubbles halted, I saw a pair of glowing neon red eyes staring at me. I didn't know what it was, but until I saw the long, gilled body and the opened fanged mouth I got my sword ready. That fish thing wasn't the only one I realized. And when I saw the other pairs, I opened my mouth. Air releasing.

My lungs couldn't take the lack of air, or the fact that I was holding it, but I was somehow still surviving. Not by much though.

Clutching my sword, the mouth charged at me and I held the sword in front of me and shoved it in its mouth. Quickly pulling it out, I tried to run. Very slow at that. While the fish were catching up to me. I knew I would have to kill all of them but I had to get some air. Clutching the sword tighter, I grabbed my chest and clutched tightly as well. I fell a tiny bite at my shoulder blade, and it hurt like hell.

Quickly swerving around, sadly it was still on my back. I tried shaking it off, which was probably the dumbest idea right now.

Suddenly an idea came to mind. While it was busy tearing chunks of skin of my shoulder, I backed up as quickly as I could into a metal wall. It screeched and I moved my hand to hold it down and I sliced its head off.

To the staircase.

I stepped onto the first stair and climbed my way. Gasping for air, I felt it receive my call. Gasping and breathing I fell on my knees. Damn. I had to go back down there. For the button to unlock the door and to kill them all. Latter first.

After several minutes of catching air, I dived back in. the icy water not taking effect anymore. Slicing at their necks took me a while but I succeeded after several half hours I believe. I looked around for anything that could possibly unlock the door. A button, a key? Anything?

I walked underneath the platform and I noticed a tiny red glowing button. I reached my hand up there and pushed it. A click was heard and I ran back to the surface. Breathing for air once more I looked at the door. Open.

Jumping on the platform and the bouncing the door, it slid open and I walked inside.

It was still snowing, and I was freezing my ass off. After going under icy cold water it wasn't exactly a picnic when you jumped out. Into icy cold weather. Sighing I walked into the snow. There was a shallow river of water with a large branched draping across it. Many sticks stood out from the snow, they were sharp and looked poised.

Walking to the center of the snowy landscape, a screech sounding like a monkey echoed behind the snowy cliffs. Suddenly I looked to my right, and a monkey jumped out. A large one at that. It wore a yellow and white outfit with something on the back of it that had four thick long cables sticking out from it. Poised at me, they were stretching far past the monkey's face. Swerving this way and that.

It began screeching and I closed my eyes, gripping my gun tightly. My ears were ringing and I looked up to see the monkey no longer there.

I turned around but didn't completely turn around when I saw a cable hit me on the side of my face and I found myself on the floor. My back was moist and it was probably blood, I was slammed into the cliff.

I stood up and cracked my back. Even that hurt. Trying to track down the jumping monkey was too difficult. I felt myself become light, I was thinking I was being hit once more until I looked down. Nothing. Nothing but a strange door opened and I fell through. Again?

I was in a black room once more. Déjà vu happening, and suddenly two screen turned on. "Well, you sure look terrible." I scowled. "what the hell? Where am I?" Haruhiko smiled. "well, since I feel pitiful for you, I'll let you have some help. After all, that monkey is actually on of my succeeded." and the screen turned off. I felt something grab my hand and I recognized it immediately.

"Misaki…" I breathed out and I tightened my hold on the hand. I wasn't able to say or do anything else because by the time I opened my eyes again, snow was falling and a monkey jumping in the snow. I stood up and saw as Misaki ran in the middle of the snow, closing in on the over active monkey. I was speechless, after so long of seeing me, all he could do was charge at the enemy. But then I decided to do same, because there really was no time for some hugging.

I saw a white flash and I saw the lethal look in his eyes, his arm had been transformed into black sword. The one I knew all too well. Since shooting wouldn't work, it seemed he was thinking up close and personal. I nodded and I saw him nod back.

The monkey was stretching one of his cables at Misaki and another one at me. I dodged it and I stared on as Misaki, instead of jumping out of the way, had his blade fighting against the cable. Misaki was taking a chance at it, but the friction of both caused a spark and sent Misaki flying back.

Misaki flew back, but never left his feet. Slowly making his way to a stop, one hand on the snow, he stood up. And I saw him mutter words and I saw as his body slowly transformed into steel.

Steel… I would probably have to help little in this.

Misaki, coated in steel, charged at the dancing monkey. The monkey stood still it sent its cables flying at Misaki. I couldn't help but interrupt the fight by slicing off a cable. Misaki sprinted through the other ones, dodging them like it was nothing.

Misaki stopped in front of the stunned monkey who was speechless as he had seen one of the cables cut. Raising his blade, he stabbed the monkey. The monkey screeched as blood came from its mouth. Splashing over Misaki's face.

I saw the blood slowly burn its way into Misaki's face, acid blood… of course. I wanted to race to the boy, but I couldn't. I couldn't interrupt him.

Misaki turned back to normal, and the monkey jumped back. Weakened he looked at me, and suddenly a cable was shooting its way toward me. Misaki looked stunned and so did I. I stood there, not moving. Not even breathing. I think..

But I would have rather died than having watched Misaki put himself in-between us two, and watch as he turned to steel and see as the cable shot straight through his body. The silver blood that had splashed from his body was on my face, the snow. Everywhere… the cable shot out and fell. Misaki falling as well.

Catching his body I held him close to my chest. I felt the cold steel turn to warm flesh and the silver blood turned red. Even worse… Misaki looked up at my tearful face. He smiled brightly, I looked at him.

"It's…alright… I was steel… not human." what?

"If I'm steel, nothing really hurts me enough… my body is made from gears. If something hits me anywhere, it wont kill me… not unless it hits…" he pointed at the middle of his chest.

I felt happy… he wasn't dead.

There was nothing to do but just hug him tightly. I was thanking god that he hadn't died on me right then. Misaki whimpered a bit and I just closed my eyes. Nothing was said and he just simply laid there in my embrace. I felt two arms wrap around my torso. "Thank you, Akihiko. For worrying."

I looked at him appalled. "Well of course I would worry! I love you, damnit!" he looked surprised but smiled warmly.

I smiled back. I stood up still embracing him. He slightly tugged at my shirt to release him. I didn't want to but I did. He staggered a bit on his ankle, which I noted was wrapped. I was about to question him but he fell through snow underneath him.

I looked at the snow that he once stood in. damn it all… and I walked to the door. It slid open.

XXX Misaki's POV

After that fight with monkey I was exhausted. I was heavily bleeding but I knew that wouldn't effect. I looked at my ankle, the poison was reaching up to my waist. That wasn't good. If I could only survive the next Sector fast enough… I could make it. And then I could get the cure for this and then kill the twisted bastard.

I stared at the door as the elevator rode up. "Sector 3 is emitted…" I tuned it out. I've heard enough. I was sitting on the floor of the elevator. Waiting for the door to open. Just waiting to die somewhere in there, maybe by the spreading poison. It had been slowed by the man but… it could still reach my chest.

And then I would be done with…

I needed to hurry. Or the poison will kill me… and the door opened.

A/N: DONE! Yay! It was really hard to write this because I was distracted by JR tumblr and I ended up watching a couple episodes again and ugh… but it was so adorable so I have NO regrets! PLEASE R&R!

JUST TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT! Noooo! Oh well. I had fun writing this. I'm surprised I'm actually going to finish this and commit to a sequel. I NEVER commit myself to things like that but hey, this is worth it. Review please!

Next chapter will be Misaki's POV and a little bit of Akihiko's POV. Like this one.


	11. Sector 3

A/N: I'm actually going to make another story for Terrorist so stick around! Just one more chapter left and it will be over! If you want to read the sequel which is unnecessary unless you want a horrible ending to this one… yeah, you get my drift… anyway onto the story!

Misaki's POV

The heat made me sweat the second the door opened. Lava and fore, and rocks. And nothing else. Just lava. Fire and rocks. Standing up, I put my hand on the wall and covered my mouth as I began to cough. I was shaking all over and the more I coughed the worse it got. Shutting my eyes I felt myself cough up blood. I stopped coughing and felt myself fall under the heat. The poison was catching up and the heat was taking a toll on my gears.

Staggering out, I transformed my arm into an ice cannon. The blue machine that once was my arm was icy cold so the heat stayed out for a while.

There was a pathway of large rocks and the background, nothing but lava. Dashing past the rocks was hard, with the heat burning my gears. I ran past the lava that had built themselves to look like monsters. I couldn't beat them when my gears melting hot.

I made it across, sweating painfully. Dashing into the next room, it wasn't as hot and it was a hallway turning to the right. Flying fire bugs popped out of the wall. I dashed through the swarm, shooting them as I passed each one. As they all laid on the floor behind me, I ran to the left but came to a halt as I saw a large door in front of me and a gap standing between the door and me.

There were yellow ledges sticking out so I could presumably use those to climb myself down and up.

Jumping down, not even using the yellow ledges, I landed on the floor. My ankle throbbed, I looked down. It was just above my waist. Shit. I staggered when I stood up, I covered my mouth as the heat began to come back. It hurt and burned like hell.

I noticed a glowing green button and I smashed my fist against it, cracking it ever so slightly. I quickly jumped up the ledges, tiring myself out. The door opened and I jumped through it. Running down the hallway, I killed some more fire bugs. My ice cannon recharging itself. I slid past another door and another, killing things ever so quickly. I was in a rush.

If I didn't make it fast enough, the poison would get to me. I really wasn't going anywhere, the poison and Haruhiko and the surviving. It was too much for me.

I had found myself in a clear white room. Too familiar. A large screen to my right. I walked towards it and stopped before it, and I waited. The static came on and Haruhiko appeared.

He laughed a bit before finally speaking, it pissed me off. "Hello, my lovely project. You've matured so much! And look at that gap in your stomach." I looked down at my stomach. There was a large, bloody gap in my stomach. But it didn't hurt, nor would it affect.

"I'll have to fix you up, won't I? So, it seems you've done your job. Just one more stage and then me… so quickly too. Do it fast, or the poison will catch up." and the screen turned off.

I turned away and ran into the next room. There was a large hole in the middle and a ramp going al the way down, spiraling.

I began to walk down the large spiral ramp, the heat intensifying with each level I passed. Halfway down, I noticed a couple of monsters blocking my way.

They had two large legs and a head in the middle. They were jumping and causing tremors each time they would land. My arm in the form as an ice cannon, I charged at one, there were about 3 or 4. As it finally drew its attention at me, I jumped and flipped onto its head. The one place where it couldn't reach, it squirmed but I gripped its head. Charging my ice beam, the creature was squirming and I was struggling to keep my grip.

Finally my ice beam was charged and I shot it at the head. It exploded and I landed on the ground. Turning around I quickly jumped onto another head and charged. I shot and it, too, exploded. After repeating this a couple more times, they were all done for. Charging down the ramp, I finally came across a lava pit. And the ramp ended. A circle of rock, the one thing I could touch and not melt, was surrounding a giant lava pit.

Walking around, I was questioning what I was supposed to do. What was supposed to happen? Finally as I reached some point in the circle, lava was suddenly splashed around me. I transformed my arm into a metal shield and tried to avoid the lava. Just above the shield, I could see one, red tentacle stick out. It was long and sharp as well. And suddenly, seven more came splashing out. A squid like body stuck out, yet not completely, it seemed as it lived in the lava. Like fish in water.

One of the eight tentacles shot at me and I dodged it. Landing, I began to run around the rock. Dodging the millions of tentacles. As soon as it paused I was about to aim and shoot, until I saw the mouth of the body begin to form red fire balls. The began to fall around me and I had to quickly run.

I turned my arm into a gun, aiming while running, I began to shoot. An occasional missile hitting it. As the fireballs stopped and the tentacles, I knew it was growing tired. Taking advantage of it, I aimed and shot a missile at two of the tired tentacles. They exploded and now there were only six left.

Being only able to run in a circle made it difficult, not to mention my gears heating up, and the poison reaching its way to the middle of my chest. Too much to handle. The tentacles began to strike down and I could just stand there, dodging some. I felt something sharp graze my ankle and looked down to see a tentacle gripped tightly around my ankle. Too surprised to transform into anything, it quickly threw my across the lava pit and smashed me into a wall. I opened my eyes, and my left eye was bruised. It was shut halfway and it was red. I couldn't see out of it and I knew that I was practically done for. Standing back up and limping on both my ankles, I tried to walk. I wasn't able to, and the monster was staring at me.

Just waiting to see what happens.

I transformed my body to steel, so nothing could really hurt me. Trying to run around, I began to shoot aimlessly at the tentacles and the body. Killing all of the took me a while, trying to dodge their attacks and shooting completely off target, but I did it and now it was the body.

Running around was exhausting me but I was able to do it. The body was helpless now, except for the occasional fireball, but the thick, meaty body was the only thing to prevent me from killing it so quickly.

Charging my ice cannon, while the monster was charging his molten lava ball was a race. Who would finish each other off first? Quickly I aimed and shot while the ball of molten lava and fire was sent hurling toward my ice beam and with ice and fire colliding with each other, it blew up. The impact was strong and I had to quickly hold both my arms out to transform both into a large shield. The impact did nothing to me, maybe a couple burns. But the monster, being completely unprotected, the blast had turned it into ice.

And it shattered. Leaving behind nothing but a pit full of lava.

Done.

I was done. But the thing was, I couldn't see out of my left eye, the poison was half way from my chest to my waist, and both my ankles were bruised and limping. A door opened to my right and I walked in.

It was cold and pitch black. It was a hallway and there were blue screens glowing the pathway, scenes of water, beaches, the ocean. It made me calm.

Haruhiko… I'm coming for you. And when I heard my name suddenly come from behind me. I was speechless of who there. The man I love. Akihiko.

Akihiko's POV

After the Sector 3 boss, I was in the middle of a black hallway filled with glowing blue screens of beaches and oceans. It was beautiful. But I survived. Now Takahiro would be free, but I'd have to kill Haruhiko first.

I began to walk until I noticed a familiar image. Misaki. I called his name and he turned around. We were both speechless. I was the first to make a move and I ran toward him and wrapped my arms around him. I just wanted stand there forever. In eternity.

He whimpered and I had to release him. I was shocked at his appearance. His left eye was red and clearly he was blind in that eye, both his ankles were bruised and his clothes were torn, revealing purple along his left side. What was that? "what is that?" I asked quite rushed. Dried blood was forming around a large gap in his stomach, no less from the cable monkey.

He looked down. "This," he trailed his finger along the purple, "is poison. It's a poison that could kill only people like me. The only poison that could kill me… and this, "he pointed to his ankle, "was from the monster in Sector 3. And my eye is also from that." I could barely hold my anger for the man who caused this. I hated him. No, I loathed him.

Misaki looked like a wreck, and he was. All I could do was hug him. Behind him, I noticed a wall of silver goop. It was thick and it was moving around. It probably led to the other room. Where Haruhiko laid. I just keep embracing the boy who I didn't want to leave. I would never leave his side. If I did, I was sure to die.

"I love you, Misaki." I felt his face heat up and his arms tighten around my torso.

"If you leave… I'm sure to die. I wont ever leave you," I said. And I kept talking. Comforting him and myself.

"I love you. I love you so much." I had something I had once bought, after the incident in the city. In my pocket. It was a gift for Misaki. It was a blue tear. It was beautiful and I thought of him when I bought it. I just never had time to give it to him.

I took it out of my pocket and clicked it together around his neck. Something to connect us. If he ever dies, I'll die too. Our souls were together for eternity now. Never fading away. Not even if he forgets about us. We released our holds but I put our foreheads together. I kissed him softly and gently. He was in so much pain.

I loved him, I loved him with all my might. And if anyone lays a finger on him, I'll break their hands.

Suddenly I watched as the silver wall behind him released silver arms at Misaki and they wrapped around him. And he pulled away into the wall of silver. Slowly he was pulled into it. I tried to reach for him but I couldn't.

And he was gone. Gone without a single trace. And all I could do was wait for him. Wait for him to come back to me.

My hand balled into fists and I stood there. Repeating those words he mouthed, yet not had said when I saw him being pulled away from me.

"I love you, too…"

A/N: aww… how sad. One chapter left until I finish! Damn. Sequel coming up soon, and a new story for Terrorist and Egoist. Yay! Review please! How cool is that? A gunsword? I would totally want one.

And I want Misaki's necklace! Poor Akihiko. Having nothing to do but wait for his love to come back. Man, I could never live like that.

REVIEW! . please…


	12. Happy Ending

A/N: FINAL CHAPTER! Oh my god! I am so surprised I actually finished this… hope you enjoy the last chapter! Swearing in this chapter.

Misaki couldn't breathe. That was the last he had seen Akihiko Usami. The man he loved. Misaki was standing in the middle of a blackened room. He could tell it was a large circular room. It was huge. He could hear his breathing echo.

He was too afraid to take steps, anything could happen. His ankles were too much in pain to even take a step, and he was blind in one eye. The poison was catching up quickly. He knew he didn't have too much time.

Misaki gripped the blue necklace. He was terrified, but he wouldn't let it show. Suddenly lights turned on. Surprising the boy. The room was bigger than the black towers in the city. It was massive. There was a walkway where he was standing which led to a circle in the room. He looked over the edge, it was black. And the drop seemed endless. He looked forward.

There stood the scientist Haruhiko Usami. The man who craved for world domination. Using him of course. Like hell would he allow it.

Arms wide open, the man stood there. Smiling, "Finally! I have you all to myself. Good riddance of him." Misaki yelled at him, "fuck you!" Haruhiko simply chuckled.

"Yes, Misaki. Get mad. I need you like that. But anyhow, I'll have to fix you up. Just look at you…" he glared at him, Misaki was furious. "Let Takahiro go! You promised!" Haruhiko sighed.

"Fine!"

And he pressed a button. Misaki saw a screen appear that showed Takahiro leaving the building. With Akihiko. he sighed. They were free. Now it was up to him.

Haruhiko was in sync with the boys thoughts and he announced, "finally, you're here. Show me your power! I've got mine…" and Misaki saw as he unwrapped the bandage around his eyes. His eyes widened. His eyes weren't gone… well, they had been gone… but he had made himself a pair of eyes. They were red, and moved as they zoomed in and out.

"you see boy… I made my eyes. These eyes can spot all your weaknesses, and each time you transform. I'll know exactly what your weakness is, what you can do, and I know every single one of your transformations. And these have their own power too." and the red eyes glowed brightly, Misaki saw as his hands turned into metal, mechanical claws.

And the silence that followed, it was start of the battle. Misaki's first instinct was to charge with his blade but went against it. He would fall off.

The walkway was useless. That was the only platform in the entire room. Misaki hunched his back and yelled, "Transform Wings!" and white wings spread. Haruhiko chuckled, "remember, boy." and his metal finger pointed at his red eyes.

Misaki transformed his arm into a long, silver sword.

"Close combat prepared. Attack percentage: 100%. Defense: 100%. Prepare to fight in 5...4...3...2...1... Battle."

Misaki charged at Haruhiko, his wings speeding him off. When he reached the man, he sliced the image but his eyes widened when he realized he wasn't there. He felt something appear behind him and turned around. He stared into the eyes of the devil and he felt something hit his side. Misaki felt himself hit the wall and slide down.

Misaki felt him snap back into reality and began to flap his wings as he was falling. Misaki felt a warm liquid fall from his cheek and touched it. Blood drenched his hand, but Misaki dismissed it. As he flew back up to once again encounter the man, he kept wondering how he would defeat the man. Who clearly saw behind his attacks.

It was proving difficult, more difficult than anything he had imagined. With devil eyes that could see past anything, Haruhiko was the world's demise.

Finally reaching the top and blood dropping to the bottomless pit, Misaki saw Haruhiko standing there with blood dripping off his claws.

"I'm not finished yet," the voice echoed and Misaki glared hard at it. Misaki launched himself at the man, but stopped when he saw Haruhiko sprout thin wires from his back. The blood from his back was falling in the gallons to the floor. How could that man be so calm and relaxed when he was choosing to kill himself just for world domination? How could he careless about his own blood than choosing to upgrade himself with weapons built inside him? Almost like mocking him…

Misaki gritted his teeth, if he could think living like this was the best thing ever than he was fucked. The thin wires were like porcupines, there were a million of them just drenched in blood. It was sickening. Misaki had no idea how the man would use them or what they could do. But he had a vague idea of how they could be used, and he looked at his ankles that had been wrapped in vines so many times.

"Bring it on," and Misaki did.

Being careless at the moment, Misaki flew at the man. The machine raised his sword as he landed in front of the man. He began to strike yet Haruhiko dodged. Slicing and trying to cut him to shred's, Haruhiko kept dodging. Stepping forward for more dominance, Misaki continued to strike, forcing the man to step backwards.

Haruhiko chuckled with his demon eyes and laughed at the machine's attempt. Misaki was growing tired but still continued, yet his mind kept yelling at him to stop. Haruhiko could counterattack at any moment he wanted. Misaki knew every time he tried to cut the man, he would leave a blind spot open and he could easily be hit. Especially with a disabled eye.

Haruhiko felt his foot reach the wall and he grinned, Misaki was tired and as the boy raised his blade once more and stroke down, his thin wires emitting from his back gripped the blade tightly, not allowing it go anywhere. Misaki's eyes widened as he felt the wires wrap around his bladed arm. Struggling to get free, he was panicking.

Trying to get hits in, in too fast time, Haruhiko could have easily attacked. Now he has, and Misaki can't move. The wires gripped tighter around his blade, and Misaki grunted.

The man chuckled as he gripped the arm tighter. With enough force that the blade flashed white and transformed back into his arm. Grinning wider he cut the arm with a deep gash while still holding it. Misaki grunted and transformed his arm into a cannon, while his other was being held.

Charging his cannon hidden behind his large wing, he stood there accepting the pain. Finally charged up, he aimed the cannon at the man who just laughed and shot as fast he could. Misaki's eyes widened as just before he shot, Haruhiko grabbed his cannon. "I'm not finished yet," and he shoved his arm into the entrance of his cannon and shot a red ball of electricity in there. The shockwaves from the ball were intense and painful.

The pain was traveling throughout his body and it hurt like hell. It burned and made him grow weary. "See, what that was, was a ball of red electricity. The most rare of all kinds and this electricity can kill you just like this," and he snapped his fingers. "But I wont let it kill. I'll just have you cringe in pain and agony."

I shut my eyes closed as the pain coursed through my body. I opened them yet slightly, "you're sick. I hope you know that." and Misaki, using the pain that was bottling inside him, he transformed his arm that was being crushed by the wires into a large black sword. This time with an extra sharp edge, breaking all the wires. "I'm not finished, either."

Haruhiko grinned, rather cynical. "heheh, well then, let's give it our all." and he hunched his back and grew new wires. This time, they were sharp. And heavier than the others. Misaki transformed his arm into the white long blade once more.

Haruhiko grinned as he slammed a wire down on Misaki. Misaki jumped backwards and then jumped as another swiped at his feet. Misaki flew into the air with his wings and transformed his arm into a cannon. The machine began to charge his cannon and aimed at his opponent, his opponent stood there. Thinking nothing of it, he shot.

He was shocked when he saw his opponent run and jump on his sphere and reach for him with his claw. Misaki moved out of the way as Haruhiko slammed himself onto the wall, his thick wires sticking into the wall. Allowing Haruhiko to swiftly move on the wall.

Misaki began to shoot at the man crawling on the wall. Haruhiko was speeding along the walls, dodging each attack. "So stupid…" he mumbled and Misaki caught it.

Misaki transformed his arm into a bazooka and aimed. Haruhiko chuckled. Misaki grew furious and shot. He kept shooting until he swore the whole wall would collapse. The fire and the smoke died down and nothing was there. He was gone. Misaki turned around to come face to face with Haruhiko. "So ignorant…" and Misaki crashed into the wall as a wire threw him.

Misaki grunted as he noticed his left wing bent and bloody. Shards of the now broken wall were implanted in his wing. Lifting his hand Misaki began to rip them out. It was painful yet he finally took each bloodied shard out.

Inhaling shakily Misaki stood up and pushed himself off. Flying with a bloody wing was hard yet he had to deal with it. If he wanted to be crushed then just give up, but he wasn't going to. Haruhiko laughed. Misaki furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of the man. He had two bloody, metal claws and demon eyes with thick cables sticking from his back. It was grotesque.

Changing your body for power was stupid. And the man was calling him stupid…

But Misaki was sure he was a bloody mess. His two ankles, his broken eye, poison inching with each passing minute, and a bloody wing. Not to mention the gap in his stomach. So much blood. Misaki didn't know what to do. Transforming his arm into a blade once more, Misaki charged. Haruhiko jumped as Misaki tried to slash him, stepping on his head and jumping off.

Misaki felt foot jump off his head, and his body went limp for a moment. Regaining his composure, he turned around to see Haruhiko on the small, circle platform.

The lights in the room shut off and it was completely black. Misaki panicked. The lights had turned off so abruptly and now he was alone in the darkness with his enemy who could be behind him with his claws poised high.

The lights began to blink on and off and being completely vulnerable, Misaki aimed at the lights and shot them. The blinking stopped and was replaced by sparks and a dim light. It was much better, although you couldn't see some edges of the room. There were cabled hanging around the ceiling, dangling.

He saw Haruhiko still standing there. Smiling with his wires swerving around him. I aimed my cannon at him and charged my ice beam. The noise of the charging echoed in the room and I fired. The long beam of ice was racing toward him yet failed as the beam vanished.

Haruhiko had sent a red electrical ball at it, and now the beam was gone. Damn was he persistent. Misaki landed on the platform, finding the distant attacks to be useless. Transforming his arm back into the white blade.

Misaki stood across the walkway from Haruhiko. "Commence challenge in 5... 4... 3..." Haruhiko positioned himself with a grin. "2..." Misaki took his stance. "1..." Misaki turned his sword to reflect the light on the blade, and Haruhiko's wires poised themselves pointed at the machine. "1..." they stared into each others illuminating eyes. "Challenge commence."

Misaki charged and Haruhiko darted at Misaki. Each met in the middle of the platform and their blade and their claw met. Friction between the two blades created sparks, yet both dismissed it. Misaki pushed his blade while Haruhiko pushed his. Misaki moved his wrist in mistake and Haruhiko slashed his claw at Misaki's face.

Misaki found himself looking downward, and blood seeped down his left side. His blind eye had been slashed and his cheek had deep gashes. Looking back up, Misaki raised his blade. Haruhiko smiled. "Back again I see."

Haruhiko jumped as Misaki swiped at his legs. Dodging each attack as he stepped backwards. Misaki jumped forward, his wings helping him, and attempted to stab the other man. He felt two wires wrap around his arm and he was thrown into the air. Misaki felt a moment of zero gravity until he was smashed back onto the ground.

The impact made the ground break and pieces of cement littered the ground. The wires released their grip and Misaki laid on the floor. Helpless. He was in pain but he couldn't move. He couldn't move his face or his legs.

'Get up, Misaki…get up…" Misaki kept repeating to himself in his head, yet on the outside his face was lifeless. The same expression on his face. Haruhiko smirked and began to chuckle.

Misaki twitched and began to get up, his face was still expressionless yet he was able to move. The blood dripping on the floor, creating a puddle. "So, I see you haven't had enough yet." Misaki finally stood on his legs and stared at the man.

The blade turned to its blade, and Misaki grinned cynically. "Of course not. I am your creation." Haruhiko recoiled back a bit. Misaki stepped forward, raising his blade. "I am not finished yet. I have not yet made my mark on you."

Haruhiko stepped back, this was getting good. His project was finally understanding who he really was. Not a human… but a machine made for killing…

Misaki charged and Haruhiko had his wires stand in his place. The friction of the sparks and flashing lights were impersonating strobe lights. Misaki grunted as he overpowered the thick wires and he sliced them, without a moment of hesitation.

Haruhiko glared with his red eyes and attacked his machine with his claws, failing. Staggering forward he noticed Misaki behind him.

Turning around, he kicked Misaki in his stomach. Misaki flew into the wall. Misaki clutched his chest, he wasn't able to breathe. He couldn't remember anything from the past few minutes. He couldn't remember anything after the impact on the ground.

Quickly standing up, he touched his blue necklace. His thoughts went back to Akihiko. Misaki felt teary eyed and shut his eyes closed to get rid of them. He opened his eyes back up and clutched the necklace. Spreading his wings, he flew back to the platform in which Haruhiko was residing on.

He readied his blade and Haruhiko stood there, his cables moving like snakes around him. Misaki charged at him and Haruhiko stopped him with his cables. Misaki jumped back and Haruhiko huffed.

"Backing away, huh?"

"Not yet," Misaki shouted.

Misaki charged once more and Haruhiko prepared himself. Right before he attacked, Misaki vanished, leaving Haruhiko alone. Haruhiko grinned. 'That was his biggest mistake,' he thought. Misaki appeared behind him and Haruhiko licked his lips.

The second the machine appeared, Haruhiko hunched his back and his wires and cables sharpened. Like spikes and thorns. Nothing but the sound them stabbing the body was heard.

The blood splattered and they both stood there. The image of a man hunched over and spikes coming out of his body, as they all stabbed the machine. The blood dripped and dripped, falling into a puddle of red.

Wires dangling from the ceiling wrapped themselves around the machine's body and held him in the air, as Haruhiko stood his straight back and his wires sucked back into his back. His claws returning to normal. He looked like a normal human being, when he really wasn't one anymore. His red eyes staring at the dangling body.

Those green eyes wide open, yet hidden behind those brunette bangs. Haruhiko stared at the machine. A blue necklace was dangling from his neck, stained from blood. The lights were dim and they continued to flicker on and off.

Such a beautiful sight.

Haruhiko laughed as the boy's wings, drenched in blood, transformed to black. No longer the pure, innocent, white wings that held the boy up. They were drenched red, covered in demise, lost dreams, and hatred. Black, black they were colored now.

"Looks like the poison caught up." the voice echoed and it was true. The poison had reached his chest. Dead. Of course, he wasn't dead completely. As soon as he cleaned up here, and turned the project back on, everything will be set.

When the project awakened, he would remember nothing. Nothing of his previous life. He will know nothing of his past, the people he met, or the people he loved. Just a craving for death living inside him.

He was a monster. He was a creature made for death and demise. Nothing more and nothing less.

The door opened and in came another project. One that he created while his little runaway was gone for 18 years. He was human looking. Except for the silver arm and his one red eye.

"You called for me?" his blunt voice reached his creators. Haruhiko smiled, "Yes, we're done here. Please take him. And when you've cleaned him up, call me. We're finally done."

And Haruhiko walked out of the room, leaving both projects.

This world was his now. Nothing could stop him. He grinned.

A/N: *crying* It's finally done! Sequel coming up! And you guys probably didn't review the last chapter cause they were kind of boring. I don't blame you. Just waiting to read the last chapter, lol. I see… Review please! Or you guys won't get a sequel!

Just kidding, I would never pressure you guys to do that… anyway, thank you for reviewing and sticking to this story! It means a lot to me, you guys have made my day. I will love you guys forever, and stay in tune for the sequel. (I keep saying that..)

While I go celebrate my first story completed and cry, you guys review and love! Bye bye for now.


End file.
